


Ebon Ward High School

by GalacticalJeans



Category: Ebon Ward, WarpedLamp
Genre: Are you happy, Idk man it's bad fanfiction i kept every typo, Other, eternal savvy?, fleecie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticalJeans/pseuds/GalacticalJeans
Summary: maze waekes up to ho to high school which he really hates but he has to go pbecause suino would die him if he didn't





	Ebon Ward High School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Savvy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eternal_Savvy).



> you're welcome, fleecie, savvy, for this piece of absolute _literature_  
>  Inspired by the masterpiece Metroid High School which is just ... my utter goal to achieve as a writer  
> I've kept every typo I've made in writing the story, including words my brain thinks of typing, that have nothing to do with the actual story. You'll find I randomly type "death" in place of any other word that would make the sentence cohesive, and I apologize, but I set a bar, and I set it low, so I hope you appreciate the stupid amount of sheer effort I put into this utter garbage. I'm afraid I'll never quite reach the brilliance of Metroid High School, but damn it, I tried.

maze awoke to a world of pain and haet. This would not be the firs t time he had suffered such agony, as his longtime housemate and mpractically mother, suino opened his curtains. Ah, the not sweat rlease of death, Maze thought, as he fervently wished for it. 

:Rise and shine!" denoted Suino, already dressed and ready. maze had no idea why he was allowing this demon to habitate his house, but he sure hated whatever reason that ways. boy oh boy did maze not want to wake up for the first day of his senior year at Ebon Ward High School. He felt lik e crying, but he couldn't be bothered to give enough of a shit.

"fuck off, SuiNO," Maze celverly retored as he rolled around in bed. Suino, stubbord as a mule, decided that no, Maze would not sleep in, and instead ripped off the covers of his bed in a fit of cruel delight. Maze was sure she was a demon. 

"Wake the fuck up bitch, I'm not your mom, you should get ready for school. We're going there today together, and I will not be late because your ass couldn't be bothered to get out of bed." Suino promptly left the room, slamming the door. Maze renented his refusel to wake up, and dressed in a dope hoodie (which was also a cloak becasue of canon compliance ;) ). He also put on some slightly ripped jeans in the thighs, showing his pasty white skin even though no one asked for it. He aslo eqiupped his favorite crystal dagger in case he had to stab a bitch, but kept it hidden so he would'nt be busted by the school hall monitor, which was Roman, who Maze wanted to kill. 

Maze brushed his teeth and did all the things he nooded to do to get ready for a first day of his senior year. He walked downstairs to see Breadpath making breakfast in Maze's kitchen. What was this, a communal apartment? Look, he understood Redpath lived next door, but come one, man, you can't just walk into his crib and start making breakfast. Sighing, and whispering the word baka, Maze sidled up to Redptah, and asked, "hey Redpath, what can I do you to help with that"

Redpath hesitated, as Maze was a shit gcook. "can you crack that egg?" Maze cracked an egg, but rolled a nat 1 so it was bad and had pieces of egg shell in it. After making a decent breakfast and eating it, Maze looked at the clock, and realized he was going to be late if eh didn't elave in a few second!s

"SUINO!" maze Shouthed, "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE WE'RE GOINT O BE LATE!" He then proceeded to death leave Suino behind with her impeded 20 ft movement speed, as he barreled out of the door, Redpath shortyl behidn him as he sprinted out of his apartment. Suino quickly came running out after the two, angry at Maze and shouthing at him all the way to school. 

As Maze approached the school, he saw Gnash waiting at he gates for him. Gnash was the chillest bitch in school, the best football player, most popular dude ever, despite looking like a piece of garbage 12 year old. Maze knew his secret, thouhg, because he was his best friend. Gnash was actually a Gnoll, who discuised himslef as a human boy when going to school!!! Maze had a huge crush on Gnash every sense they wer e young children in the Ebon Ward Middle School, but could never tell Gnash because it would ruin his bad boy attitude. 

"You shouldn't of waited for me you idiot!" Maze extorted, acting disappointed in Gnash. "You would be later!"

Gnash shook his head. "Gnash like Maze! Without Maze, school is no. If Maze not here, Gnash not either." Maze was almost in tears, but pulled his hood down isntead to shade his eyes like in the cool animes, hiding his tears. 

"Whatever. Let's just go so the dumbass hall monitor leaves use alone," Maze said, acting like he didn't care, but he idid. He walked past Gnash, Siuon and Redpath in tow as he eneter the main hall. He immediately saw Roman, the asshole, and booked it down the hallway to get to his first class, in the Central Division in the school. roman saw him, however, and marched over to them. 

"What are you doing, Weenie Boy!?" Roman demanded, looking like an evil redhead as he proudely wore his stupid hall monitor sash. Maze groaned. 

"Going to fucking class, isntead of being a cock sucker, you piece of human trash" he retorted. Roman seemed ready to steamroll a bitch before Gnash right up punched Roman in the face, grabbing Maze's hand and running away towards their first class togehter.

"Is Maze okay?" Asked Gnash, as he practically carried Maze's weight, sprinting at full speed. "yeah i'm good," maze replide, blushing underneath his hood which hhe held down against his face, afraid to show his true feelings.

"then why hide face? Did Roman hurt it?" Gnash said in his sensitive, gruff voice. He was concerned.

"th-that's nothing you need to know, b-bake!" Maze said, leaping out of Gnash's arms and running into Sir Remingtons' classroom. Sir Remington was a skeleton, but also a teacher who taught things at the Ebon Ward High School! He was pretty cool, keeping it real as he taught his students things! He was supposed to teach academics, but he mainly prepared the students for their situations which coul d involve combat. Maze and Gnash got paired up to fight to learn things. Gnash easily won, trumping Maze mainly because he was distracted and would of won if he hadn't been so distracted because Mase is cool okay@!!!

Maze was embarrassed and flished on the floor, panting from exhaustion at the firght he had just lost, when Gnash picked him and and set him on his foot. "Good fight. Gnash- happy." Gnash grinned, making Maze even more embarrassed. "Why Face red? Did Gnash get Maze Sick?" Gnash kneeled down next to Maze, putting his hand on his forehead to check for a fever. Maze sputtered, pushing himself by teh floor away from Gnash. 

"N-no it- it is nothing d" Maze stuttered, afraid his big gay secret would escape from his mouth. Dia, another girl in Maze's life chose that moment to come up to Maze and Gnash, concern on her face.

"Hey, are you two okay?" She asked, hand on her hip, unintentionally looking death sexy. Dia was the prettiest girl in the school, and was best freinds with Jasper, who was the second prittiest girl (?) in the school, who just so happened to also be in that class, and was walking up from behind Dia, a snake draped around her neck. "things seemed to be going arwy."

"ye" was Jasper's commentary on the batter. 

"Everhthign's fine and dadny! Sh-shut up!" Maze said, his cloak hood falling to expose his death face to the world. Oh no, Gnash could see his gargantuan crush! his biG GAY SECRET WOULD BE REVEALED! 

Maze, do you like Ganash?" Dia asked, sudddenly omniscient. She scrutinized Maze, Jasper, losing a snake and running awy at the same time. Maze stuttered out a denial, looking to Gnash in desperation. Rolling a nath 20 on the insight check, Gnash was blushing as he looked into Maze's eyes, sparkling all anime like. 

"Maze, I ... Gnash like you. A lot." Maze was about to pass out. Gnash, the most popular school, jock, and his best firend, liking him, the school weed dealer? Oh mna. Maze felt like he was going to pass out- oh. He did. 

Gnash was sorely disappointed. His own BIG GAY SECRET was out, and Maze hadn't even confirmed his feelings, even thoug hGnash knew with his amazing insight roll. He looked to Dia, who seemed sto shug a "not me" as she looked at Maze's limp body. Gnash sighed, before picking him up to go outside, walking past breadpath, who laughed, "hah, Gay," before returning to slicing up a piece of bread and rubbing it on ihs body to maintain his breadly scent. 

Gnash started walking through the halls, before Bojack spotted teh two, an d lik e he shit he was, snirked at them, laughing at their gayness. 

"HAH! Gnash is BIG GAY!" he souted, attracting death hsi not boyfriend roman, the hall monitor, who ignored the fact that Bojack wasn't supposed to be in the halls. Roman glared at the two BiG GAYS, laughign. "Guess I'll have to send you two to the dungeon for being in the halls when you're not suppposed to be!" Roman cackled meniacally, being an asshole. Gnash panicked--not the dungeon! How would he and Maze be able to escape and have any dates if they were stuck down there?!

Will Gnash and Maze be BIG GAY together? Will they make it thorught he dungeon of Roman? Why is Roman not also BIG GAY?? Find out next time (if u want a next time idfk this is a mess) on EBON WARD HIGH SCHOOL! Review, R&R! Your ratings make my DAY!!!


End file.
